percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Awaken The Legends
Awaken The Legend is a new, Original Idea Collaboration story which I hope you all either want to join or read about. Plot Laura. She is the fierce and wise Daughter of Pheme, Goddess of Rumour and Reports. She returns from her quest in gathering apples from The Garden of the Hesperides with Alexander Silcan, Son of Aceso and Katie Gardiner, Daughter of Demeter. Upon arrival she finds that Camp Half-Blood is under siege from Camp Kronos, the camp for Demi-titans. Chiron makes a break to them Laura and tells her and two others to go off and find a specific object. Laura completes the Quest and comes back to find that it's basically Titan War 3. The gather a group including Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Phoebe (Hunter), Clarisse, Clovis, and other campers. Along the way Nico decides to join them. Running out of options they realise that if Hades and Thantos need to get involved. Nothing is to stop monsters and even Gaia to wake up and fight. So they decide to do some recruiting of their own. They pull out the big guns. They split into groups of 5, each going to different regions. -The Land of No Light- Realm of Nyx -Never-Ending Land- Realm of Erebus -Recon Team- To go around with a GPS given by Hermes to locate other gods to get involved. -The Land of Love- Realm of Eros -The Heavens- Realm of Uranus. Along the way, different God/desses decide to play tricks to prove their worth. Sections Ersason219- The Land of Love and Recon Team. Characters- Laura Bellingham and Alexander Silcan DaughterofTerphsichore- The Heavens and The Land of No Light. Kira Valdez and Noel Likiki Leafwhisker - The Land of No Light and The Heavens. Characters - Esther Wood and James Warren. Josh- The Land of No Light and The Heavens- Josh McLean and Fletcher McLaren Ella- The Heavens and The Land of No Light. Characters- Hannah Langston and Sohalia Hurst Ath- Recon Team and The Heavens. Characters - Tora Aichi and Diana Chen. Frodo- Never Ending Land and The Heavens. Characters-Leroy Fitzgerald and Matthew Henderson. Blaid- Never-Ending Land and The Land of Love. Characters- Richard Black and Dylan Kobolt Thesoneofneptune101- The Land of Love and Recon Team- Daniel Thomas TheDJthatpartys- Never Ending Land and Land of Love- Tanner and Taylor DiMarco Signatures If you are willing to join. Please Sign Below: [[User:Ersason219|'WHAT THE HALLE BERRY IS THIS?']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I DON'T CARE IF YOUR BALD HEADED!']] 00:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC) -Amon/Noatak 00:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 01:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Mcleo1 (talk) 01:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Keep calm and love Leo Valdez.... Don't forget to slap the haters (talk) 22:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 21:37, October 20, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Frodo the 9 fingered|'Frodo the 9 fingered']][[User Talk:Frodo the 9 fingered|'~Hobbits FTW']] 00:42, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Frodo the 9 fingered Blaid 01:33, October 21, 2012 (UTC) DJ's here -don't stop the mojo Prologues 'Demigod Prologue- 'Awaken The Legend: Demigod Prologue 'Olympian/Titan Prologue- 'Awaken The Legend: Olympian/Titan Prologue Mini-Quest/Stories 'Demeter's Dais- 'Awaken The Legends: Demeter's Dais 'Titan's Rebirth- 'Awaken The Legends: Titan's Rebirth Lands *Awaken The Legends: Land of No Light *Awaken The Legends: Never Ending Land Category:Ersason219 Category:Collaboration Category:Demigods Category:War Category:Nyx Category:Uranus Category:Awaken The Legends Category:Leafwhisker Category:Mcleo1 Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:Blaid Category:Athletiger Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Frodo the 9 fingered